A Cup Of Love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: In romance, there are many settings that can bring forth love. Like a quite night, with the sharing of tea between two people.


Love, it is a universal feeling that all of us want to experience at least once in our lives. Maybe even go so far as to be able to keep that love. Allowing us to cherish it for the rest of our lives. If we are lucky enough to do so, that is. Which is why this story is being written for you all. To see if two people can indeed come to know love, and to be able to keep it in one another's heart. So, please allow me to take you to a place we all know and love. That place being, the peaceful land of The Valley of Peace. Where the sun had vanished over the horizon merely hours ago. Allowing for the once warm air to be replaced with one of chills. While the sky itself, had turned into a mere black scape that was covered with nothing but thousands of dimly lit stars. With one beautiful half crescent moon, that glowed of a mixture of grey and white over the valley itself. Which meant the residents were no longer out and about, but were now resting in their warm beds. Letting their minds be swept away in their own unique, and individual dreams. At least, that was the case for all but two of them. Those two being the great defenders that hailed from the Jade Palace, on top of the mountain. As one of them was the great and well-respected Master Tigress, of the legendary hardcore style. While the other was one who had mastered true inner peace, along with being a legendary warrior known as, the Dragon Warrior. Otherwise known as, Po Ping. For the two warriors were in the Jade palaces kitchen, each sitting on either ends of the table. Both being dressed in their usual attire, with Po being in his stitched shorts and sandals. While Tigress was dressed in her golden hanfu with green vine patterns, black sweats, and sandals. Each having a small cup of steaming hot herbal tea Infront of them. As tonight was a night, they each needed to get something off their chests, both being what they felt would be life changing in their relationship as comrades. Yet, neither knew how to go about telling the other. Or rather, who should go first. Which resulted in both having their paws resting in their laps, starring down at their own reflections in their tea.

"Hmph, you know it's kind of funny Ti." Po softly spoke out, letting out a slight chuckle after he did so. An action that made the feline slowly tilt her head up, so she was looking at Po. Whom soon followed in suite, lifting his head up as well. Allowing for the two masters to look upon each other.

"What's that Po?" She asked in a bit of a confused tone, not quite sure what he meant in his words.

"Well, every day we come across danger. Risking our lives to protect the ones we care about. Yet, here we are, all alone. The way we wanted it to be for tonight, but we are just sitting here in silence. Not sure of how to form our words into what we want to say to the other. It's like all those fists and kicks that are always being thrown at us. Is nothing compared to this moment right now, like we are scared. Perhaps even frightened of what will happen tonight compared to those days. I just find it funny how something like that works." Po smiled warmly at her, gaining a small chuckle from Tigress herself. Whom had then raised her paws from her lap, placing them on either side of her cup of tea.

"I guess in a way it is, but…," She began, allowing for her head to begin to look back down at her tea. Just simply starring at her own reflection, which showed her smile began to disappear. Forming into what seemed to be a nervous frown.

"I think that just means that this is new to us Po. Whatever we are feeling right now, whatever we want to get out to the other in this moment, is something that we are experiencing for the first time in our lives. Which we know when it comes to first times, there's always some sort of fear involved. Some sort of worry of what will happen in the long run, depending on how we handle it. That being said though, I know deep down, if we can't let our words form in the air right now in this moment between us. Then I'm afraid we might never be able to. Sometimes, you just got to take a hit and see if you have the strength to get back up." She finished with a soft tone in her voice, now beginning to gently hold the sides of her cup of tea with both her paws. Which when she did, Po's smiled vanished as well, knowing she was right. If not now, then when? If at all. So, he looked back down at his tea, bringing his paws up from his lap. Placing them both on either side of his cup.

"You're right, in everything you said. We just need to let it all out in the air, and just hope it all goes well in the end. So please allow me to share what's been going on inside of me." Po said above a whisper, taking in a long deep breath of air. Ready to let his feelings out into the open.

"Ti, from the first moment I met you. I know it wasn't the ideal meet and greet, and because of that you and I got off to a rocky start. Yet, over time, the more you and I spent training together, going on missions together, and simply learning about one another. I began to realize that this bond you and I had formed together as friends was starting to become more to me. As the more time I spent with you, I would always get this feeling if happiness in my heart, like a big wave of warmth and comfort would wash over it. While at the same time whenever I would see you hurt or in pain, I would feel the need to rush over to you and comfort you, or to punish whoever had laid their paws on you. It even got to the point where I would always want to wrap you up in my arms, and just keep you there. Cause to me, deep down, with you in my arms I know you would never get hurt. You would never feel pain or sorrow like you have had in the past. Nor would you ever feel alone and isolated because of what people put in your head. Rather you would only feel warmth and comfort, you would only feel…" He paused, tightening his grip on the cup of his tea while the beating of his heart in his chest became loud and quick. He knew, the last thing he wanted to say would be the pinnacle of what he felt for her. Yet, the more he tried to get it out the more he felt like he was going to pass out, so much that he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Yet, before he could struggle anymore, he heard his name being spoke in a soft, but gentle tone. Making him slowly open his eyes, and allowing for him to see Tigress's right open paw in the middle of the table out of the corner of his left eye. Making him look up and only see Tigress smiling warmly at him.

"It's alright, just relax." She told him warmly, allowing for his heart to slow in pace and for his teeth to stop the gritting.

"I know what you're trying to tell me Po. Which is why I want to finish what you're trying to say, as it is the same with my heart. For I always want you to be wrapped up in my arms, so you feel the love you truly deserve in this world." Tigress stated with the most kind and loving smile the panda had ever seen in his life. More beyond that though, the words she had just spoken to him had at last registered in his mind. That she felt the exact same way form him as he does for her. She loves him, just as much as he loves her. A realization that made him remember about her gesture, causing him to look back at her right paw and quickly extend his left paw out to it. Gently grabbing a hold of her right paw, letting her do the same to his.

"I…I love you Tigress. I love you with everything my beating panda heart has." Po stated to her a mixture of emotions that were overwhelming him, the most being happiness. The same feeling that was overwhelming his love. Whom could feel her whole body become engulfed in a warmth only Po could ever give her.

"I love you too Po. I love you with everything my own heart has." They then just sat in silence with another again. Only this time, this was a silence between two people who had found love and were enjoying knowing that no matter what came down the road for them. They would always have the other right next to them, protecting them, and loving them like true lovers always will do.


End file.
